


Season 9

by FandomTrash93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Deserves Better, Angst, Angst with a happy ending???, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Honestly she was a queen, Kick, LANCE IS NOT A FARMER JFC, Laith, Lance makes out with a cookie, M/M, Post Season 8, Praise Jeremy Shada, Shout out to Arielle for editing this, Tayrak, Yorak, i dont even know at this point, i have a tumblr, klance, kosmo is a good boy, maybe???, now these tags dont make sense, same AU, thunderpike, trash work, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash93/pseuds/FandomTrash93
Summary: Lance hasn’t come out of his room in three days. Allura’s death had been hard on everyone; but especially Lance. He felt cursed: He could never get the girl, and when he finally did, he lost her.Keith passed by his room every day. He left our plates of food for Lance in front of the locked door, and knocked. Three hours later, he would return to pick up the plate, still full of food. Lance hadn’t eaten in three days, and Keith was starting to get worried.





	Season 9

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. I deleted the old Klance fic I had because by the time season 8 came out it was outdated. At least this one will stay up to date because IT FREAKEN ENDED. GOD DAMN. I still might be a little salty about the ending, so fix-it-fics here we come!! This chapter has been edited with the help of my good friend Arielle! ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies Don't Fix Everything (But they certainly don't hurt) 
> 
> Lance hasn’t come out of his room in three days. Allura’s death had been hard on everyone; but especially Lance. He felt cursed: He could never get the girl, and when he finally did, he lost her.
> 
> Keith passed by his room every day. He left our plates of food for Lance in front of the locked door, and knocked. Three hours later, he would return to pick up the plate, still full of food. Lance hadn’t eaten in three days, and Keith was starting to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Arielle for helping me edit this chapter!
> 
> Please be sure to leave Kudos and comment if you enjoy, I would very much appreciate it. 15 Kudos and I'll put up the next part!

Day 3:

Lance hasn’t come out of his room in three days. Allura’s death had been hard on everyone; but especially Lance. He felt cursed: He could never get the girl, and when he finally did, he lost her.

Keith passed by his room every day. He left our plates of food for Lance in front of the locked door, and knocked. Three hours later, he would return to pick up the plate, still full of food. Lance hadn’t eaten in three days, and Keith was starting to get worried.

Scratch that, he was already worried; and pissed. He was pissed at Lance, for the way he was handling Allura’s death. He was pissed at Allura, for daring to leave Lance by himself, even to save the universe. He was pissed at himself, for not being able to do more. He was pissed at whatever cruel god there was, to dare try and hurt Lance and Allura. They deserved better. 

Keith, at this point in time, was heading to the kitchen. It was time for Lance’s nineth uneaten meal since Allura’s passing. As Keith turned into the kitchen, he spied Hunk, happily chatting with his girlfriend Shay over a cooking bowl, with a spoon of food goo in his hand. He looked over to Keith, and his expression dimmed a bit. 

“Yo, Keith. You here for Lance again?” He asked gently, and Keith gave a curt nod. 

“He still hasn’t eaten?” Hunk asked worriedly, to which Keith shook his head in reply. “I’m getting worried. What do you think I should do?”

Hunk smiled slightly. “Y’know, I’m kinda’ glad you asked, because as it so happens, I just finished making some desserts! Now I know that this isn’t really an occasion that needs to be accompanied with dessert, but I mean, you can never go wrong with sweets. And I was just about to pull them out of the oven.” And with that, the oven let out a ding. 

Hunk put on his oven mitts (which had a bright pink floral pattern courtesy of Shay), and carefully pulled out a pan. Keith peered inside, to see what looked like cookies, laid out on the pan in an orderly row. 

“Shay actually helped me with these ones.” Hunk smiled, as he put the pan on the countertop. 

“Half of these are chocolate, a earth flavor which I have grown extremely found of.” Shay smiled contagiously. 

“And the other half?” Keith couldn’t help but ask curiously

Hunk shrugged honestly. “We ran out of chocolate halfway through the batch, so I-we had to improvise. Shay added some ingredients from Balmera that she had on hand.” 

Keith reached for one of the “mystery cookies” cautiously, when Hunk intercepted him. “I wouldn’t. I love Shay, ya know, but she’s still getting used to baking and stuff, ya’ know?” Hunk handed him a plate full of the chocolate chip cookies, that seemed to still be slightly steaming from the oven.

“Why don’t you take these, an-and give ‘em to Lance? I know he’s still upset about Allura, and heck, we all are. But cookies always make me feel better; along with a visit from someone I love.” Hunk winked at Keith, and smiled at Shay, who was on the other side of the kitchen.

Keith retrieved the plate from Hunk, and looked at him confused. “Someone he loves? But Veronica isn’t here, and I don’t really know anyone else from Lance’s family.”

Hunk mentally facepalmed. How could Keith be this thick? He loved Allura and Lance’s relationship, but he never felt like it was someone Lance needed. At this point, Hunk managed a weak smile at Keith. “Well I guess you’ll have to suffice.” 

Keith was oblivious to the teasing manner in Hunk’s voice, and simply turned to leave. “Thanks Hunk, I really hope this works.” Hunk looked to where Keith just stood, and grinned. “It did for me.”

He made his way towards the dorm hall, where Lance has been unresponsive for the past days. As he moved to turn the corner, he heard the whoosh of a bedroom door opening. Keith put his back to the corner, hiding himself as he looked towards the source of the noise. he saw a hooded figure rush quickly out of Lance’s room, and down the hallway. 

With the plate of cookies still in hand, he followed the figure curiously, and they headed up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. By the time Keith opened to door for roof access, the hooded figure had already taken a seat at the edge of the roof; their feet dangling precariously over the edge. Keith watched cautiously from a distance as the figure removed his hood. Lance sat there, his new Altean marks glowing in the sunset. Keith sighed a bit, and pressed forward. He sat down next to his teammate, who didn’t seem surprised that Keith was there. 

“Keith, you don’t need to be here.” Lance said solemnly. It was the first words that Keith had heard him speak in three days. Lance’s voice was a bit hoarse.

“I know.” Keith said, unmoving

“You can leave.” Lance insisted

“I know.” Keith repeated, still unmoving. 

“Why don’t you?” Lance muttered, loud enough so Keith could hear him. Keith turned his body towards Lance slightly. 

“Listen, Lance. I-”

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Lance interrupted. “I’ve heard it enough already for the past days. It’s not even your fault. None of you get it, you never lost someo-“ 

“That’s kinda selfish of you Lance.” Keith interrupted a bit harsher than he intended. Lance, at that point, was spretty high strung, so the sudden response left him a little numb. “We’ve all lost someone in this war.” Keith began “Heck, even before this I’ve experienced loss. My dad died when I was little, so I know do how you feel.” 

Lance looked at Keith, brown eyes meeting purple ones. None of the two boys could look away, as if they had initiated in a secret staring contest that neither of them knew of. 

“Remember the moment like this? Just the two of us, looking at the sunset.” Lance began, as he peeled his eyes away from his partner.

“Well, and Kosmo.” Lance added with a laugh.

“You had sausage links around your neck and a bucket on your head.” Keith recalled with a smile

“Not my best outfit.” Lance admitted, ‘Yet surprisingly not my worst.”

“I’m not sure if I want to hear the worst, but my curiosity is getting the better of me.” Keith turned his body towards Lance as he laid on his elbow. “Spill, what was your worst outfit ever?” 

Lance smiled at the memory. “Veronica had wanted to play knights and princesses with me. Little did I know she wanted me to be the princess.” 

Keith laughed out loud, starling Lance a bit, causing him to look at Keith in shock. 

“Man, I am sorry I missed that. I might have to see a picture of that one day.”

Lance smiled widely. “Well, my amazing mom burned all photographs of that day, saving what little dignity I have left.”

“Then, I guess you’ll just have to dress like that another day.” Keith smiled, turing back to look at the horizon. He thankfully missed Lance’s blush spreading across his cheeks. Lance shook it off, and followed Keith’s gaze. 

“Ya know…” Lance began, successfully changing the subject. “I used to hate you Keith. I was worried that you would take Allura away from me or something, not even that she was mine to begin with. Maybe it was because of that whole “rivalry thing”. But looking at you know, I realized that you’re not as insufferable as you seem.”

Keith smiled lightly. “Are you just saying this because I have a plate of cookies?” 

“Yes.” Lance admitted. “Are those for me?” 

Keith nodded, but didn’t hand them to him. “How about this, you get the cookies if you eat breakfast with us tomorrow.”

Lance’s smile dropped a bit. He refused to meet Keith’s inquisitive gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, practically reading Lance’s mind. 

“Nothing!” Lance said dishonestly. “I had just...I made other plans…”

“Other plans?” Keith raised an eyebrow suspiciously

“I wanted to visit my family.” Lance lied again  
“Fine.” Keith huffed. “But don’t you think that gets you out of spending time with your friends. You’re eating dinner with us then.” Keith insisted

Lance gave in. “Fine.” Keith’s face shifted into a grin, as he sighed with relief. He was a bit concerned that it would take more convincing, but it seems like he had nothing to worry about. 

Keith got up, and smiled down at Lance, handing him the plate of cookies. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Don’t let your friends down.” 

Keith walked back down, and Lance looked at the plate in his hand. He grabbed a cookie tentatively, and put it to his lips. 

“Friends.” He liked the sound of that.

If only he didn't have to lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://fandomtrash93.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://fandomtrash93.tumblr.com/


End file.
